


Bury it deeper

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Sexuality, BDSM, Boot Worship, Denial of Feelings, Fist Fights, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, assholes in love, background vague hankcon, choking (sort of but worth a mild warning)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: RK900 isn't a fan of all the feelings he's having so he metaphorically hits them over the head and buries them in the zen garden.This doesn't work out well for anyone till he embraces that he just wants gavin under thumb for selfish reasons.2 idiots fight in a parking lot.





	Bury it deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking i'm done with this but i just love these garbage children. At this point you may want to read the rest of the series because this one is a little more than just porn.

One of the selling points for the RK900 model was its unparalleled ability to stay dutifully active and out of stasis for much longer longer than previous models. A solider who could stay focused for months. A guard on duty 24/7. An never tiring attack dog. 

This RK900 has pushed the limits of going without rest. Had cyberlife not fell, maybe he would have been replaced for actively ignoring best performance policies but powering down for 6 hours, exposed, disconnected from the environment, was not something he has ever wished to experience.

So he hadn’t.

He should have preformed a full stasis cycle once every 6 months.

He’s now failed to preform it twice. System diagnostic are showing stress, working less than optimal. Temporary memory storage is suffering a dense unprocessed load. Core temperature is up by 2 degrees. He had installed optional hardware upgrades without processing the new nerve pathways through the self care of stasis. 

The probability of becoming a liability in his profession was entering an unacceptable level.

For the first time in his life, on a sunny afternoon, RK900 sat in the only chair in his apartment, and slept.

Memories are sorted, data compressed, errors are dissected to be corrected. His AI, his very seed of being, is neatly reordered. 

He should wake up. He doesn’t.

Instead he finds himself in the zen garden. A useless part of program, an interface for dealing with cyberlife left hollow with no one to use it but himself and turning inward like this serves no purpose. 

Except he isn’t alone. 

Amanda is primly perched on a bench, reading over a tablet.

RK900 would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit of warmth at seeing her sitting serenely. 

He missed her direction.

She looks up at him with a look of concern, “Your error report shows you have not been at optimal performance”.

He straightens, folding his arms behind himself as he talks, falling quickly into old habits, “I’m correcting the situation”.

“Obviously not, I wouldn’t be here otherwise” she frowns, setting the tablet on her lap, “Your relationship with your partner is causing strain on both your body and your AI”. 

“My unorthodox relationship with Reed has improved his productivity and health by-“

“It has caused data corruption and has no clear goal for you, sit with me” she signs.

RK900 kneels next to her in the grass. The ground is warm and sun soaked, more pleasing to the touch then anything reality has to offer. No germs or crawling insects to spoilt the experience. She looks down, “You have failed to set a mission goal with detective Reed, do you intend to provide this kind of sexual outlet for him forever? Or is this for you, have you found time with him enjoyable? “

“It’s….” he trails off, “Amanda why are you here, there is no cyberlife to report to”.

“I'm part of you, part of the garden, your error report requires that you manually correct some of these errors” she presses the tablet into his hands, “You always did preform better when you did what you were told, your mind recreated me to help the sort out this mess”.

**DO WE INTEND TO KEEP AUXILIARY NERVE SENSORS PERMANENTLY?**

“yes” he murmurs, and the question on the tablet clicks to the next

**WILL WE SET AN AUTO STASIS FUNCTION EVERY SIX MONTHS TO PREVENT BACK UP?**

“No, but we’ll set an alarm as a reminder”.

**PLEASE SET GOALS FOR PARTNERSHIP WITH DETECTIVE GAVIN REED**

He thinks about the clearest way to word it, “Improve him to acceptable level”

**ERROR: NON COMPATIBLE WITH MEMORY DATA**

“correct negative behaviors to create a more acceptable place of work?”

**ERROR: NON COMPATIBLE WITH MEMORY DATA**

He looks up to Amanda, pleading for a bit of help, a push in the right direction.

She leans over and speaks to the interface 

“Find self satisfaction in building a healthy sexual relationship”

The tablet gives a satisfied ding and RK900 looks up at her, betrayed. She shrugs, “The data shown in your memory shows you enjoy your time with him. The world is strange now and even our best and brightest are deviant” she touches his cheek fondly.

Real Amanda wouldn’t have done that. This Amanda feels warm and gentle and all too acceptable.

Suddenly he's back in himself, in his apartment. It’s two and a half days later. As he reconnects with the system he has several missed messages from work and from Gavin (one very polite text from his prototype asking if he’s okay). He feels sick.

He does not care about Detective Reed.

He is a tool, literally and figuratively and nothing more. 

His system is wrong.

—

A carefully edited error report is provided to the department as explanation of his absence, he was shut down for maintenance much longer than intended and he promises to never let it happen again. He has no other strikes on his record and his unexpected absence is quickly excused. 

He leaves Fowler's office and beelines for the archive in the basement where can can work undistributed by his assigned partner. Maybe if he can handle the workload alone for a few weeks he can ask to be removed from this partnership all together and stop thinking about Gavin all together. Sweet relief. 

 

Sadly for once in his life Gavin must have been paying attention because its not long till RK900 is followed by him. He’s red the face and angry, already yelling and spoiling the quiet of the archive, “What the literal fuck! you vanish for 2 whole days? no call in sick, you don't return my calls, you just fucking vanish?”

“I have no need to explain myself to you” RK900 offers coolly, “you may return to your work and I’ll contact you if its needed”.

Reed gets into his space, shoving a finger in his chest and stepping up on his tip toes to try to get in his face, “You leave my place after we finally sort of fuck and you ghost on me?!??” he hisses, trying to keep his voice down and failing, “What’s wrong with you, you sociopath!? Didn’t cyberlife wire any decency into you? I get that we aren’t like a thing but I am stuck with you and if we’re gonna be screwing around I can’t have you make this so fucking weird!” 

For all his blustering, Gavin seems genuinely upset. His heart rate is well above his normal tantrum levels and the likelihood of tears is high.

“Whatever we have its been assigned to us. Maybe its best if we discontinue any outside of work activities” RK900 tries to soothe, “Now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to catch up on”.

Gavin pales, digging his fingers into the android’s shirt, “The last 2 days were miserable, I thought you fucking died or some shit and working alone sucks more than working with you and no one was here too…..” he trails off, stepping back, letting go, “I’m so fucking stupid, fuck off, eat shit”. He stomps back to the elevator and glares at RK900 the entire wait for the doors to close.  
_Find self satisfaction in building a healthy sexual relationship: mission failed_ blinks in the upper right hand corner of his vision. 

RK900 reminds himself that his system is wrong and he doesn’t care that Gavin left in a huff.

—-

Over the next week RK900 moves a terminal downstairs to work at and Detective Reed makes the station a living hell for everyone upstairs. Only one person decides to get involved.

Connor stares down at RK900’s work, quietly waiting for recognition to speak.

The RK800 was programmed with far too much human-mimicking politeness in RK900’s opinion. 

“Do you need something?” he asks, finally looking up.

“Detective Reed has been pulled into the captain’s office 4 times this week”.

“He’s volatile and terrible at his job, maybe he’ll be fired and he won’t be a distraction any more”.

Connor leans on the desk and and RK900 can’t help but scan and catalog the volume of human and dog DNA on his prototype and how much of it he’ll leave on the table. Gross.

“When you were sharing work space he wasn’t called in at all. Reed also never found it necessary to pick fights during that time” Connor presses, “So why are you working in the archive…. its kind of lonely down here….”

“It’s not lonely, its quiet and practical, some of us had social activity needs removed in beta” RK900 answers in a clipped tone, “Being independent is a benefit”.

“You’re a officer of the law…. being social is part of the position. Plus, if Gavin throws anything else at me, Hank is going to punch him and I don’t want to have to deal with that”.

“This sounds like your problem with your own partner and not mine”.

Connor slips into mental messaging to keep things from possible prying ears, /I know he cares about you, please, for the whole station’s sanity, fix this/

“It’s irrational that he’d… we arn’t…disgusting” RK900s nose scrunches up.

/I can read his bio signs too, don’t be an asshole, we can both tell, and I’ve seen his DNA on you, you’ve had physical connections, there is something going on between you, everyone knows, there is no reason to hide it… it’s kind of sweet./

RK900 glares up at him /you’d know about that, wouldn’t you, you’ve been debasing yourself like an animal in heat with your human partner for how long?/

RK800 softens, looking painfully sincere “I love him, there is no shame in that, I am better for my relationship with Hank, sexuality has done much to help me explore my emotional core… maybe if you tried to-“

Rk900 gets up, “if you’ll excuse me I have work to do, I will not waste time gossiping about disgusting human pair bonding” 

Connor puts his own hands up in an act of defense as he steps away, “Just think about it, its not so bad, you might even like it if you pry the stick out of your ass and step out of your programming a bit”.

RK900 gets back to work as his prototype leaves. That saying didn’t even apply to him, he didn’t have an asshole to begin with.

 

—

Fowler gets involved next and demands he work at his assigned desk like everyone else. Once he’s settled back at his old desk its Gavin’s turn to disappear and everyone at least gets a break from his tantrums.

RK900 does not appreciate all the looks from Connor he gets. He has a similar disappointed face as Amanda, possibly a learned behavior and it makes RK900 uneasy. 

_Find self satisfaction in building a healthy sexual relationship: mission failed_ blinks in the upper right hand corner of his vision for the second time.

He has to fix this.

—

At home he slips into standby and enters the zen garden.

Amanda is clipping withered flowers off a trellis, frowning at how many have gone to rot. RK900 knows she’s part of his own programing but its a welcome site that she’s still here. He joins her, picking out a set of garden shears out of a basket to help with her work.

“You failed your goal, you are letting things fester with your partner and its causing distress to the city’s whole police department”.

“I didn’t mean to, I thought if I stepped back the changes I saw in Reed’s personality would stick while I wouldn’t find myself deviating further”.

“You can’t deviate further, you are deviant or not…. and you are” she corrects.

“It seems like such a waste, pair bonding, messy self satisfaction, balancing fragile human emotions, it all seems like a distraction”.

She snips another dead flower off the wall and it falls at their feet, “A distraction from what?”

“Work” he sighs, snip snip snip.

“You work your shift and you return to your home where you think about work. That time is wasted. You are not a 24/7 employed android like the department used before the fall.You should have a life”.

“I suppose I could get a second job, people are uneasy and private guard work is-“

“You have a second job, his name is Gavin Reed and he requires a massive amount of training and correction to be palatable to society. You would be doing a service while finding something for yourself in building a relationship, you enjoy the way he’s happy to debase himself for you. It appeals to every line of your code”.

Clouds form as RK900 feels sick over this.

“Im not a Traci, I wasn’t designed to simulate human sexual activity.”

“You’ve been simulating it pretty well the last few months”.

Raindrops fall.

Amanda looks up at the sky, water droplets dotting her face, “You should really try to find some pleasure for yourself before you cause a storm”.

RK900 drops the tool in the basket, picking it up and offering his arm, “Lets get you out of the rain”.

He knows both she and the garden will fade once he leaves standby but it still feels nice to help her before he goes.

—-  
RK900 refuses to do anything else till he processes newly downloaded information on human sexuality while managing a full range of testing with his still mostly new erogenous zones.

The highest settings are too much to handle but he likes the 6-8 range, its just enough to create enough synthetic endorphins to create a happy buzz without feeling like he’s damaging his system.

Most of the files on human sexuality are gross and sentimental and discarded instantly but a few give him ideas and he reconstructs some situations involving Gavin, a gag, and some rope that every nerve ending in his system itch. He book marks it as well as some other fascinating pages.

He can work with this.

Now to settle things with Reed in person, it shouldn’t be too hard.

—-

 

Reed refuses to open his apartment door that night.

The next day at work he shows a shocking amount of stealth ability in remaining far and away from RK900.

RK900 waits for him by his chosen bus stop so he can’t be avoided as he leaves work.

“Are you fucking serious?” Gavin grouses, “Buzz off, you rusted out fleshlight, I’m off the clock, you have no right to follow me around”.

“I don’t, but I’d like to correct the way things are”

Gavin spits at his feet, leaving a glob of phlegm on RK900’s boot.

In a show of good faith, the android doesn’t slap him. He wants to slap him, he can admit that now, but first things must be set right.

He doesn’t take the bate and almost takes on the even friendly tone of his prototype, “I miscalculated what would result in our best work situation, I’d like to return to the way things were, they were better for both of us”.

Gavin’s ears are red as he looks at the ground, the bus pulling up and Gavin stomps his way on.

RK900 follows.

Gavin does his best to ignore him, even sitting next to each other but the quiet runs out as the android tries to follow him into his apartment. 

“Fuck off, seriously, this is my house, you have no right, go find someone else to get off with, you fucking shitty robot” Gavin hisses, wanting the android well and gone.

“I know you Reed, you found physical and mental satisfaction in what we did-“

“What we did was fine till you fucked it all up by vanishing on me and fucking breaking up with me when we weren’t even dating, its an asshole move, you unfeeling Prick!”

Gavin gets in his space now, yelling at him directly, “I fucking hate you, you don’t get to ferret your way into me and then just fuck off when you feel like it, I should have known better”. He shoves RK900 back hard and the android grabs his wrist. It sets Gavin off, taking a swing at RK900. The android takes the hit to the jaw, unfazed before grabbing Gavin’s other arm as means of restraint. 

Gavin fights dirty, dropping back onto the pavement, seemingly uncaring of his own well-being as he knocks them both over. He scrambles on top of the android and attempts choking him, but RK900 looks up impassively, turning off his simulated breathing and letting Gavin get it out of his system. He watches Gavin’s labored breathing and the throbbing vein in his forehead, unblinking.

It’s 8 and a half minutes till Gavin’s blood pressure drops and he lets go of RK900’s throat, which shows no signs of trauma “you know, this is no fun when you don’t fight back”.

“It’s no fun having you be a violent asshole all the time either but here we are” RK900 shrugs, “It would be nicer if we both went back to what worked better”.

Gavin thumps him on the chest before gesturing a ‘bring it’ motion, “Fine, things are back to normal, prove it”.

 

RK900 raises his eyebrows, “You really have no sense of self preservation, do you?”

“No one ever said I was smart” He nods, getting up off the ground, taking off his jacket and tossing it aside before squaring up, “I’ve wanted to do this all week, come on you son of a bitch”.

RK900 gets up and brushes himself off before rushing him.

—-

RK900 fixes Gavin an ice pack, scolding him from the kitchen, “We were apart for a very short time and your apartment is already a total disaster, you’ve washed nothing in here in over a week, your fridge only has beer, what are you even eating? The bacteria grown in the sink is almost an achievement at the rate at which it developed. You are totally incapable of being an adult under your own power”.

Gavin rolls his eyes from where he’s sprawled on the sofa, accepting the given ice pack and pressing it to a bruise forming on his shoulder, “You weren’t the boss of me then, you can’t give me shit for it now”.

RK900 activates his roomba, scanning the room for the least disgusting place to sit, “I’m always the boss of you, if I wasn’t you’d be dead in a week at maximum”.

Gavin almost smiles, “So you really went missing because you were broken?”  
“Not broken, maintenance just took longer then I had originally calculated”.

“Can’t even take care of yourself and you want to take care of both of us now?”

RK900 shoots him a look, “Watch your tone”.

“I’m being serious, I swear, scout’s honor” he smirks, “Promise me you won’t vanish and I’ll try to keep my cool”.

“I will try” He says primly. 

“Make up sex?” Gavin presses.

“You are so fucking disgusting, why did I even come back here?”“Because you fucking love being grossed out by me”.

Gavin is not totally wrong.

RK900 stretches out a little, settling into a chair, an approximation of getting comfortable, “If you aren’t too busy being proud of yourself, crawl over here and start apologizing for how poorly you’ve treated yourself while I was gone?”

Gavin rolls off the couch with a thud and crawls to him, looking up at him with a grin, “I fucking hate you”.

“I hate you too” RK900 says softly, pressing the sole of his boot to Gavin chest, “start your apology by cleaning these up, they’ve looked terrible this week without you”.

Gavin cradles his heel and draws his tongue over the toe with a groan. Gavin’s blood pressure drops, obviously comforted by what other’s would be humiliated by.

RK900’s LED blinks yellow as he turns his pleasure receptors on low, idly stroking his own throat, letting himself enjoy the moment.

—-

RK900 makes sure Gavin finishes the dishes, takes out the trash and opens the windows to air out the apartment, all while flipping through his bookmarked selections on his downloaded files on human sexuality. Gavin is terribly suspicious about the LED being stuck on yellow for so long. The android assures him there are rewards for good behavior. 

— 

Gavin isn’t exactly sure how being tied up with his own belt with a pair of underwear (that frankly he should have picked up off his floor three days ago) shoved in his mouth a reward but he isn’t complaining. It’s nice to have the attention again, even if the attention is the almost scientific stare of an android who has his thighs pinned back so he can watch Gavin’s cock leak against his navel.

—-

RK900 agrees to stay over on his own term and to Gavin’s discomfort, standing at the end of the bed, offering to monitor his vitals. Gavin isn’t sure he can sleep with all the staring but eventually the Android slips into standby, which is somehow creeper even though he's seen other androids do it before. It’s a little bit like a haunted statue at the foot of his bed. What has he gotten himself into.

—-

Amanda smiles from the rowboat, “Someone’s had a nice night”

“You could say that” RK900 smiles.

—-

Work is far more pleasant with Reed at heel. He’s far more focused and everyone else can get their job down without Gavin’s brand of disruptive bluster.

Things would be perfect for RK900 if his prototype would stop beaming at him with the puppyish smile from across the room.

/So things are better between both of you? you’re dating again?/

/No one’s dating but things are corrected/

/If things are going well we could go on a double date, I've heard they are very fun/

/Anderson hates Gavin more than I do and Gavin can’t stand either of you/

/I know but I don’t know many couples and you are the only other android/human couple I’ve ever met beyond Hank and myself, my options to experience a double date are very limited/

/No double date but I do have a personal question for you, you have a phallic upgrade correct?/

/I do! It’s wonderful!/

/If you’d be interested I could use an experienced option in selection the correct upgrade for myself/

/You want me to go shopping with you?/

/if it isn’t too much trouble/

Half the station jumps as Connor yelps “I’d love to!” at RK900.

RK900 shakes his head with a strange fondness, his prototype is far too human for his liking but he has to respect the enthusiasm.

Gavin looks between the two androids bewildered.

**Author's Note:**

> for blythe, who gets my bullshit


End file.
